camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jesus
Jesus was the Christian Deity of Hope and Savior. He saved humanity from evil. On his brith certificate, it reads: Christ, Jesus H. '' History (The Bible: New Testament) Early life, family, and profession 12-year-old Jesus found in the temple depicted by James Tissot Jesus' childhood home is identified in the gospels of Luke and Matthew as the town of Nazareth in Galilee where he lived with his family. Although Joseph appears in descriptions of Jesus' childhood, no mention is made of him thereafter.107 His other family members—his mother, Mary, his brothers James, Joses (or Joseph), Judas and Simon and his unnamed sisters—are mentioned in the gospels and other sources.108109 In Mark, Jesus comes into conflict with his neighbors and family.110 Jesus' mother and brothers come to get him (3:31–35) because people are saying that he's crazy (3:21). Jesus responds that his followers are his true family. In John, Mary follows Jesus to his crucifixion, and he expresses concern over her well-being (19:25–27). Jesus is called a τέκτων (''tekton) in Mark 6:3, traditionally understood as carpenter but could cover makers of objects in various materials, including builders.111112 The gospels indicate that Jesus could read, paraphrase, and debate scripture, but this does not imply that he received formal scribal training.113 Baptism and temptation Trevisani's depiction of thebaptism of Jesus, with theHoly Spirit descending from Heaven as a dove The Synoptic accounts of Jesus' baptism are all preceded by information about John the Baptist.114115116 They show John preaching penance and repentance for the remission of sins and encouraging the giving of alms to the poor (Luke 3:11) as he baptizes people in the area of the River Jordan around Perea and foretells (Luke 3:16) the arrival of someone "more powerful" than he.117118 Later, Jesus identifies John as Elijah (Mark 9:13-14, Matthew 11:14), the prophet who was expected to arrive before the "great and terrible day of the Lord" (Malachi 4:5). Likewise, Luke says that John had the spirit and power of Elijah (Luke 1:17). In Mark, John baptizes Jesus, and as he comes out of the water he see the Holy Spirit descending to him like a dove and he hears a voice from heaven declaring him to be God's son (Mark 1:9–11). This is one of two events described in the gospels where a voice from Heaven calls Jesus "Son", the other being the Transfiguration.119120 The spirit then drives him into the wilderness where he is tempted by Satan (Mark 1:12–13). Jesus then begins his ministry after John's arrest (Mark 1:14). Jesus' baptism in Matthew is similar. Here, before Jesus' baptism, John protests, saying, "I need to be baptized by you" (Matthew 3:14). Jesus instructs him to carry on with the baptism "to fulfill all righteousness" (Matthew 3:15). Matthew also details the three temptations that Satan offers Jesus in the wilderness (Matthew 4:3–11). In Luke, the Holy Spirit descends as a dove after everyone has been baptized and Jesus is praying (Luke 3:21-22). John implicitly recognizes Jesus from prison after sending his followers to ask about him (Luke 7:18–23). Jesus' baptism and temptation serve as preparation for his public ministry.121 The Gospel of John leaves out Jesus' baptism and temptation.122 Here, John the Baptist testifies that he saw the Spirit descend on Jesus (John 1:32).118123 John publicly proclaims Jesus as the sacrificial Lamb of God, and some of John's followers become disciples of Jesus.77 In this Gospel, John denies that he is Elijah (John 1:21). Before John is imprisoned, Jesus leads his followers to baptize disciples as well (John 3:22-24), and they baptize more people than John (John 4:1). Public ministry A 19th-century painting depicting the Sermon on the Mount, by Carl Bloch The Synoptics depict two distinct geographical settings in Jesus' ministry. The first takes place north of Judea in Galilee, where Jesus conducts a successful ministry; and the second shows Jesus rejected and killed when he travels to Jerusalem. Notably, Jesus forbids those who recognize his identity to speak of it, including people he heals and demons he exorcises (see Messianic Secret).124 John depicts Jesus' ministry as largely taking place in and around Jerusalem rather than in Galilee. In this Gospel, Jesus' divine identity is publicly proclaimed and immediately recognized.90 Scholars divide the ministry of Jesus into several stages. The Galilean ministry begins when Jesus returns to Galilee from the Judaean Desert after rebuffing the temptation of Satan. Jesus preaches around Galilee, and in Matthew 4:18–20, his first disciples, who will eventually form the core of the early Church, encounter him and begin to travel with him.116125 This period includes the Sermon on the Mount, one of Jesus' major discourses,125126 as well as the calming of the storm, the feeding of the 5,000, walking on water and a number of other miracles and parables.127 It ends with theConfession of Peter and the Transfiguration.128129 As Jesus travels towards Jerusalem, in the Perean ministry, he returns to the area where he was baptized, about a third of the way down from the Sea of Galilee along the Jordan (John 10:40–42).130131 The final ministry in Jerusalem begins with Jesus' triumphal entry into the city on Palm Sunday.132 In the Synoptic Gospels, during that week Jesus drives the money changers from the Temple and Judas bargains to betray him. This period culminates in the Last Supper and the Farewell Discourse.114132133 Disciples and followers Near the beginning of his ministry, Jesus appoints twelve apostles. In Matthew and Mark, despite Jesus only briefly requesting that they join him, Jesus' first four apostles, who were fishermen, are described as immediately consenting, and abandoning their nets and boats to do so (Matthew 4:18–22, Mark 1:16–20). In John, Jesus' first two apostles were disciples of John the Baptist. The Baptist sees Jesus and calls him the Lamb of God; the two hear this and follow Jesus.134135 In addition to the Twelve Apostles, the opening of the passage of the Sermon on the Plain identifies a much larger group of people as disciples (Luke 6:17). Also, in Luke 10:1–16 Jesus sends seventy or seventy-two of his followers in pairs to prepare towns for his prospective visit. They are instructed to accept hospitality, heal the sick and spread the word that the Kingdom of God is coming.136 In Mark, the disciples are notably obtuse. They fail to understand Jesus' miracles (Mark 4:35–41, 6:52), his parables (Mark 4:13), or what "rising from the dead" would mean (Mark 9:9–10). When Jesus is later arrested, they desert him (see below).124 Teachings, preachings, and miracles In the Synoptics, Jesus teaches extensively, often in parables, about the Kingdom of God (or, in Matthew, the Kingdom of Heaven).137 The Kingdom is described as both imminent (Mark 1:15) and already present in the ministry of Jesus (Luke 17:21). Jesus promises inclusion in the Kingdom for those who accept his message (Mark 10:13–27).137 Jesus talks of the "Son of Man," an apocalyptic figure who would come to gather the chosen.138 Historians do not know whether Jesus meant that he himself was this figure.139 Jesus calls people to repent their sins and to devote themselves completely to God.20 Jesus tells his followers to adhere strictly to Jewish law, although he is perceived by some to have broken the law himself, for example regarding the Sabbath.20 When asked what the greatest commandment is, Jesus replies: "You shall love the Lord your God with all your heart, and with all your soul, and with all your mind ... And a second is like it: ‘You shall love your neighbor as yourself" (Matthew 22:37–39). Other ethical teachings of Jesus include loving one's enemies, refraining from hatred and lust, and turning the other cheek (Matthew 5:21–44).140 John's Gospel presents the teachings of Jesus not merely as his own preaching, but as divine revelation. John the Baptist, for example, states in John 3:34: "He whom God has sent speaks the words of God, for he gives the Spirit without measure." In John 7:16 Jesus says, "My teaching is not mine but his who sent me." He asserts the same thing in John 14:10: "Do you not believe that I am in the Father and the Father is in me? The words that I say to you I do not speak on my own; but the Father who dwells in me does his works."141142 Jesus cleansing a leper – medieval mosaic from theMonreale Cathedral In the gospels, the approximately thirty parables form about one third of Jesus' recorded teachings.141143 The parables appear within longer sermons and at other places in the narrative.144They often contain symbolism, and usually relate the physical world to the spiritual.145146 Common themes in these tales include the kindness and generosity of God and the perils of transgression.147 Some of his parables, such as the Prodigal Son (Luke 15:11–32), are relatively simple, while others, such as the Growing Seed (Mark 4:26–29), are more abstruse.148 In the gospel accounts, Jesus devotes a large portion of his ministry performing miracles, especially healings.149 The miracles can be classified into two main categories: healing miracles and nature miracles.150 The healing miracles include cures for physical ailments, exorcisms, and resurrections of the dead.151 The nature miracles show Jesus' power over nature, and include turning water into wine, walking on water, and calming a storm, among others. Jesus states that his miracles are from a divine source. When Jesus' opponents accuse him of performing exorcisms by the power of Beelzebul, the prince of demons, Jesus counters that he performs them by the "Spirit of God" (Matthew 12:28) or "finger of God" (Luke 11:20).20152 In John, Jesus' miracles are described as "signs", performed to prove his mission and divinity.153154 However, in the Synoptics, when asked to give miraculous signs to prove his authority, Jesus refuses.153 Also, in the Synoptic Gospels, the crowds regularly respond to Jesus' miracles with awe and press on him to heal their sick. In John's Gospel, Jesus is presented as unpressured by the crowds, who often respond to his miracles with trust and faith.155One characteristic shared among all miracles of Jesus in the gospel accounts is that he performed them freely and never requested or accepted any form of payment.156 The gospel episodes that include descriptions of the miracles of Jesus also often include teachings, and the miracles themselves involve an element of teaching.157158 Many of the miracles teach the importance of faith. In the cleansing of ten lepers and the raising of Jairus' daughter, for instance, the beneficiaries are told that their healing was due to their faith.159160 Proclamation as Christ and Transfiguration At about the middle of each of the three Synoptic Gospels, two related episodes mark a turning point in the narrative: the Confession of Peter and the Transfiguration of Jesus.129161 These events mark the beginnings of the gradual disclosure of the identity of Jesus to his disciples and his prediction of his own suffering and death.119120129 These two events are omitted in the Gospel of John.162 In his Confession, Peter tells Jesus, "You are the Messiah, the Son of the living God."163164165 Jesus affirms that Peter's confession is divinely revealed truth.166167 In the Transfiguration (Matthew 17:1–9, Mark 9:2–8, and Luke 9:28–36),119120129 Jesus takes Peter and two other apostles up an unnamed mountain, where "he was transfigured before them, and his face shone like the sun, and his clothes became dazzling white."168 A bright cloud appears around them, and a voice from the cloud says, "This is my Son, the Beloved; with him I am well pleased; listen to him" (Matthew 17:1–9).119 In 2 Peter1:16-18, Peter himself affirms that he witnessed Jesus' Transfiguration, stating that the apostolic tradition is based on eyewitness testimony.169 Final week: betrayal, arrest, trial, and death The description of the last week of the life of Jesus (often called Passion Week) occupies about one third of the narrative in the canonical gospels,94 starting with Jesus' Triumphal entry into Jerusalem and ending with hisCrucifixion.114132 Activities in Jerusalem In the Synoptics, the last week in Jerusalem is the conclusion of the journey through Perea and Judea that Jesus began in Galilee.132 Jesus rides a young donkey into Jerusalem, reflecting an oracle from the Book of Zechariah in which the Jews' humble king enters Jerusalem this way (Zechariah 9:9).67 People along the way lay cloaks and small branches of trees (known as palm fronds) in front of him and sing part of Psalm 118:25–26.170171172 Jesus next expels the money changers from the Temple, accusing them of turning it into a den of thieves through their commercial activities. Jesus then prophesies about the coming destruction, including false prophets, wars, earthquakes, celestial disorders, persecution of the faithful, the appearance of an "abomination of desolation," and unendurable tribulations (Mark 13:1–23). The mysterious "Son of Man," he says, will dispatch angels to gather the faithful from all parts of the earth (Mark 13:24–27). Jesus warns that these wonders will occur in the lifetimes of the hearers (Mark 13:28–32).124 In John, the Cleansing of the Temple occurs at the beginning of Jesus' ministry instead of the end John 2:13–16.90 Also in the Synoptics, Jesus comes into conflict with the Jewish elders, such as when they question his authority, and he criticizes them and calls them hypocrites.170172 Judas Iscariot, one of the twelve apostles, secretly strikes a bargain with the Jewish elder, agreeing to betray Jesus to them for 30 silver coins.173174 The Gospel of John recounts of two other feasts in which Jesus taught in Jerusalem before the Passion Week (John 7:1–10:42).110 He returns near Jerusalem, in Bethany, when he raises Lazarus from the dead, which increases the tension between him and the authorities.132 The authorities then conspire to kill him (John 11).110 Raising Lazarus is Jesus' most potent sign yet.90 In Bethany, Mary of Bethany anoints Jesus' feet, foreshadowing his entombment.175 Jesus then makes his Messianic entry into Jerusalem.110 The cheering crowds greeting Jesus as he enters Jerusalem add to the animosity between him and the establishment.132 In John, Jesus has already cleansed the Temple during an earlier Passover visit to Jerusalem. John next recounts Jesus' Last Supper with his disciples.110 Last Supper The Last Supper is the final meal that Jesus shares with his 12 apostles in Jerusalem before his crucifixion. The Last Supper is mentioned in all four canonical gospels; Paul's First Epistle to the Corinthians (11:23–26) also refers to it.5758176 During the meal, Jesus predicts that one of his apostles will betray him.177 Despite each Apostle's assertion that he would not betray him, Jesus reiterates that the betrayer would be one of those present.Matthew 26:23–25 and John 13:26–27 specifically identify Judas as the traitor.5758177 In the Synoptics, Jesus takes bread, breaks it, and gives it to the disciples, saying, "This is my body, which is given for you". He then has them all drink from a cup, saying, "This cup that is poured out for you is the new covenant in my blood" (Luke 22:19–20).57178 The Christian sacrament or ordinance of the Eucharist is based on these events.179 Although the Gospel of John does not include a description of the bread-and-wine ritual during the Last Supper, most scholars agree that John 6:22–59 (the Bread of Life Discourse) has a eucharistic character and resonates with the institution narratives in the Synoptic Gospels and in the Pauline writings on the Last Supper.180 In all four gospels, Jesus predicts that Peter will deny knowledge of him three times before the rooster crows the next morning.181182 In Luke and John, the prediction is made during the Supper (Luke 22:34, John 22:34). In Matthew and Mark, the prediction is made after the Supper; Jesus also predicts that all his disciples will desert him (Matthew 26:31–34, Mark 14:27–30).183 The Gospel of John provides the only account of Jesus washing his disciples' feet before the meal.105 John also includes a long sermon by Jesus, preparing his disciples (now without Judas) for his departure. Chapters 14–17 of the Gospel of John are known as the Farewell Discourse and are a significant source of Christological content.184185 Agony in the Garden, betrayal and arrest After the Last Supper, Jesus takes a walk to pray, and then Judas and the authorities come and arrest him. * In Mark, they go to the garden of Gethsemane,183 where Jesus prays to be spared his coming ordeal. His disciples fall asleep while they should be watching (Mark 37–41). Then Judas comes with an armed mob, sent by the chief priests, scribes and elders.124 He kisses Jesus to identify him to the crowd, which then arrests Jesus.183 In an attempt to stop them, one of Jesus' disciples uses a sword to cut off the ear of a man in the crowd.183 After Jesus' arrest, his disciples go into hiding, and Peter, when questioned, thrice denies knowing Jesus.183 After the third denial, he hears the rooster crow and recalls the prediction as Jesus turns to look at him. Peter then weeps bitterly.181 * In Matthew, Jesus criticizes the disciple's attack with the sword, enjoining his disciples not to resist his arrest. He says, "All who take the sword will perish by the sword" (Matthew 26:52). * In Luke, Jesus goes to the Mount of Olives to pray,183 and Jesus miraculously heals the ear that a disciple severed (Luke 22:51). * In John, Jesus does not pray to be spared his crucifixion,186 as the gospel portrays him as scarcely touched by such human weakness.186 The people who arrest him are soldiers and Jewish officers (John 18:3). Instead of being betrayed by a kiss, Jesus proclaims his identity, and when he does, the soldiers and officers fall to the ground (John 18:4–7). The gospel identifies Peter as the disciple who used the sword, and Jesus rebukes him for it (John 18:10–11). Trials by the Sanhedrin, Herod and Pilate After his arrest, Jesus is taken to the Sanhedrin, a Jewish judicial body.187 The gospel accounts differ on the details of the trials.188 In Matthew 26:57, Mark 14:53 and Luke 22:54, Jesus is taken to the house of the high priest, Caiaphas, where he is mocked and beaten that night. Early the next morning, the chief priests and scribes lead Jesus away into their council.189190191 John 18:12–14 states that Jesus is first taken to Annas, Caiaphas' father-in-law, and then to the high priest.189190191 Ecce homo! Antonio Ciseri's 1871 depiction of Pontius Pilate presenting Jesus to the public During the trials Jesus speaks very little, mounts no defense, and gives very infrequent and indirect answers to the priests' questions, prompting an officer to slap him. In Matthew 26:62 Jesus' unresponsiveness leads Caiaphas to ask him, "Have you no answer?"189190191 In Mark 14:61 the high priest then asks Jesus, "Are you the Messiah, the Son of the Blessed One?" Jesus replies, "I am", and then predicts the coming of the Son of Man.20 This provokes Caiaphas to tear his own robe in anger and to accuse Jesus of blasphemy. In Matthew and Luke, Jesus' answer is more ambiguous:20192 in Matthew 26:64 he responds, "You have said so", and inLuke 22:70 he says, "You say that I am".193194 They take Jesus to Pilate's Court, but Pilate proves extremely reluctant to condemn Jesus, so it is the Jewish elders who are to blame for Jesus' crucifixion.195 The Jewish elders ask the Roman governor Pontius Pilate to judge and condemn Jesus, accusing him of claiming to be the King of the Jews.191 The use of the word "king" is central to the discussion between Jesus and Pilate. In John 18:36 Jesus states, "My kingdom is not from this world", but he does not unequivocally deny being the King of the Jews.196197 In Luke 23:7–15 Pilate realizes that Jesus is a Galilean, and thus comes under the jurisdiction of Herod Antipas.198199 Pilate sends Jesus to Herod to be tried,200 but Jesus says almost nothing in response to Herod's questions. Herod and his soldiers mock Jesus, put an expensive robe on him to make him look like a king, and return him to Pilate,198 who then calls together the Jewish elders and announces that he has "not found this man guilty".200 Observing a Passover custom of the time, Pilate allows one prisoner chosen by the crowd to be released. He gives the people a choice between Jesus and a murderer called Barabbas. Persuaded by the elders (Matthew 27:20), the mob chooses to release Barabbas and crucify Jesus.201 Pilate writes a sign in Hebrew, Latin, and Greek that reads "Jesus of Nazareth, the King of the Jews" (abbreviated as INRI in depictions) to be affixed to Jesus' cross (John 19:19–20),202 then scourges Jesus and sends him to be crucified. The soldiers place a Crown of Thorns on Jesus' head and ridicule him as the King of the Jews. They beat and taunt him before taking him to Calvary,203 also called Golgotha, for crucifixion.189191204 Crucifixion and entombment Jesus' crucifixion is described in all four canonical gospels. After the trials, Jesus is led to Calvary carrying his cross; the route traditionally thought to have been taken is known as the Via Dolorosa. The three Synoptic Gospels indicate that Simon of Cyrene assists him, having been compelled by the Romans to do so.205206 In Luke 23:27–28 Jesus tells the women in the multitude of people following him not to weep for him but for themselves and their children.205At Calvary, Jesus is offered a concoction usually offered as a painkiller. According to Matthew and Mark, he refuses it.205206 The soldiers then crucify Jesus and cast lots for his clothes. Above Jesus' head on the cross is Pilate's inscription, "Jesus of Nazareth, the King of the Jews"; soldiers and passersby mock him about it. Jesus is crucified between two convicted thieves, one of whom rebukes Jesus, while the other defends him.205207 The Roman soldiers break the two thieves' legs (a procedure designed to hasten death in a crucifixion), but they do not break those of Jesus, as he is already dead. In John 19:34, one soldier pierces Jesus' side with a lance, and blood and water flow out.208 In Matthew 27:51–54, when Jesus dies, the heavy curtain at the Temple is torn and an earthquake breaks open tombs. Terrified by the events, a Roman centurion states that Jesus was the Son of God.205209 On the same day, Joseph of Arimathea, with Pilate's permission and with Nicodemus' help, removes Jesus' body from the cross, wraps him in a clean cloth, and buries him in a new rock-hewn tomb.205 In Matthew 27:62–66, on the following day the chief Jewish priests ask Pilate for the tomb to be secured, and with Pilate's permission the priests place seals on the large stone covering the entrance and post a guard.205210 Resurrection and ascension In all four gospels, Mary Magdalene goes to Jesus' tomb on Sunday morning and is surprised to find it empty. Jesus, she learns, has risen from the dead. Despite Jesus' teaching, the disciples hadn't understood that Jesus would rise again.211 After the discovery of the empty tomb, Jesus makes a series of appearances to the disciples.61 * In Mark, Salome and a second Mary are with her (Mark 16:1). A young man in a white robe (an angel) tells them that Jesus will meet his disciples in Galilee, as he had told them (referring to Mark 14:28).67 The gospel then ends abruptly.124 * In Matthew, there's an earthquake when the women discover the tomb, and an angel of the Lord descends from heaven, terrifying the guards.211 Jesus appears to the eleven remaining disciples in Galilee andcommissions them to baptize all nations in the name of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit.105 * In Luke, Mary and the other women meet two angels, and the eleven disciples do not believe their story (Luke 25:1–12).211 Jesus appears that same day to his disciples in Jerusalem (Luke 24:13–43). Although he appears and vanishes mysteriously, he also eats and lets them touch him to prove that he is not a spirit. He repeats his command to bring his teaching to all nations (Luke 24:51).212 * In John, Mary is alone at first, but Peter and the beloved disciple come and see the tomb as well. Jesus then appears to Mary at the empty tomb.211 He later appears to the disciples, breathes on them, and gives them the power to forgive and retain sins.90 In a second visit, he proves to a doubting disciple ("Doubting Thomas") that he is flesh and blood.90 The catch of 153 fish is a miracle by the Sea of Galilee, after which Jesus encourages Peter to serve his followers.61213 Jesus' Ascension into Heaven is described in Luke 24:50-53, Acts 1:1–11 and mentioned in 1 Timothy 3:16. In Acts, forty days after the Resurrection, as the disciples look on, "he was lifted up, and a cloud took him out of their sight". 1 Peter 3:22 states that Jesus has "gone into heaven and is at the right hand of God".61 The Acts of the Apostles describes several appearances of Jesus in visions after his Ascension. Acts 7:55 describes a vision experienced by Stephen just before his death.214 On the road to Damascus, the Apostle Paul is converted to Christianity after seeing a blinding light and hearing a voice saying, "I am Jesus, whom you are persecuting" (Acts 9:5).215 In Acts 9:10–18, Jesus instructs Ananias of Damascus to heal Paul. It is the last conversation with Jesus reported in the Bible until the Book of Revelation,215 in which a man named John receives a revelation from Jesus concerning the last days,216 when Jesus is predicted to return victoriously (Revelation 19:11–21). History (Joe Blofis) "I have returned. Have you?" - Jesus, posing as Mr. Chris, a Caretaker for Bethlehem Barns. Jesus met Joe in the city of Rome, where Jesus was crucified. Jesus told Joe that Joe was “just like my father – the human one, I mean.” He wanted Joe to become a Hero. He told him, “You have it in you. I do, too. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be the son of God. But sometimes, being a Hero isn’t just it. You have to be brave, too.” He encountered a little girl reading ''Narnia ''Books, as he walks with Joe. She says to him, “Mister, have you read this book? ‘Cos it looks to me like Jesus is Aslan.” Jesus answers: “I might have been a Lion, once. Though it may be mixed up. I always wanted to be a ''sea ''lion.” He later says to Joe, “I have returned. So have you.” Category:Immortals Category:List of Deities Category:Males